Chromosome
by Jozefski
Summary: XY/XY/XY/XX/XX...Let's switch 'em around! Teen Titans, genderbent style! (BBxRae, slight RobxStar)
1. In the Beginning

**A/N- The idea wouldn't die! ****These are gonna be short lil stories. This chap in particular is my take on the episode _Go! _I deviate a bit from what actually took place in that eppy in order to reflect the changes in gender.**

**I claim no originality for the names of the genderbent Titans. I ripped them off from Carrinth's work on Deviantart. So, if you have a problem with the names, take it up with her. Hurrah for lack of responsibility!**

* * *

She hadn't expected to meet freaks like her.

She hadn't expected any of the things that happened, really.

In fact, when she arrived at Jump, she thought it would've been no different from any of the other cities she's visited.

But no. She was totally wrong.

This city was anything but normal_. _Aliens, spaceships, explosions... It was like something out of a Sci-fi flick. She hadn't experienced such excitement since she was a member of the Doom Patrol. The fights, the rush, and the adrenaline were things that she missed more than she would ever admit. It all came flooding back to her. It had started out as an ordinary night.

She had no idea what was in store for her when it began.

Here's how it all went down.

She was going about her business, admiring the sights and getting familiar with her surroundings, and then all of a sudden- **BOOM!**

Something came out of nowhere and crashed into the middle of the city. The impact sent her falling to the ground. She almost broke a nail. _Almost_, thank goodness. She wasn't superficial, mind you. She just had a healthy and normal concern for her body.

When she went to investigate the source of the crash, she couldn't believe what she saw.

Robyn.

The one and only Robyn! The girl wonder! Her greatest idol!

But she was in trouble.

This weird-looking, orange haired dude was about to beat the stuffing out of her.

So, naturally, she tried to help out. She shifted into a mountain goat and introduced the guy to ol' rammer. But instead of thanking her, Robyn acted all prissy and annoyed.

Pfft, whatever! She thought what she did was pretty awesome, but the dude recovered from the blow like it was nothing.

And when he threw a bus at them- _an entire freaking bus!- _she thought they were goners.

Then some chick wearing a hoodie came along and saved them. She was a cyborg.

It was, like, totally weird.

And it only got weirder from there.

In the middle of their battle, a giant bird materialized from nothing and prevented them from kicking the alien guy's butt. After that, some pale-faced dude in a cloak teleported- yes, _teleported -_beside her. At first, she thought he was a vampire. Then he went all hippy on them and said that fighting wasn't the answer. She thought it was part of some elaborate trick to get their guard down so he could suck their blood.

But she didn't focus too long on Mr. Emo. No, her attention quickly shifted to Robyn and the alien. The girl wonder was trying to be all friendly with the crazy guy, releasing his bonds and speaking to him as if they were chums. And when the creep _kissed_ her, she knew then that she had really gone down the rabbit hole.

It was so bizarre. If that wasn't enough, the guy just flew away and didn't look back.

Damn, poor Robyn...

The dude kissed her and immediately flew off. Either the girl could really use some breath mints or the guy was a complete jerk.

They almost went their separate ways after that. However, when _more _aliens started showing up, they decided to stick together. Whether it was fate, karma, or the flying spaghetti monster, something was trying to keep them united.

So, after they found Robyn's boyfriend and convinced him to join their great cause, they went on to take down the Gordanian threat. It was so cool. They infiltrated their spaceship, battled their way through hordes of aliens, and managed to save the entire planet. The emo guy had been quite protective of her during the whole thing.

She recalled a specific moment. Trogaar had been about to tear her a new one, but her cloaked savior arrived in the nick of time to ward him off. It made her want to apologize for thinking he was a blood-sucking creature of the undead.

After it was all over, they managed to land on this remote island on the city's bay.

They were hanging out, talking about forming a team, and acting like friends.

It felt..._right._

It felt like she belonged.

She hadn't felt that way in a long time.

And when the creepy goth dude (Revan, he revealed) made a comment about how nice the morning view on the island was, she found herself flirting with the guy.

"You should soak up some sun while you can, Rev. A tan would look totally hot on you."

She expected him to ignore or insult her. Instead, he_ laughed._

"You know, you're kind of funny."

It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


	2. Home

**AN- Most of the chaps in this fic will be based on the actual episodes in the show. I will, however, occasionaly stray from that in order to strengthen the characters and make things more interesting. Once again, I based the names of the genderbent titans on Carrinth's work on deviantart. Please, don't hassle me about the names. **

**This chap turned out to be a tad bit longer than I expected. Whatever! More is good, right? I hope you guys think so...**

* * *

He was lying on his bed, deep in thought.

Months had passed...

Months of building the tower, fighting crime, and getting used to having friends.

That's right, he had _friends_ now.

Friendship was a completely foreign concept to him. On Azarath, he had been an object of aversion, an outcast treated with barely concealed scorn. It had been a boring and tedious life. Every day was a monotonous blur. Aside from his mother, he had no one to keep him company, no one to grant him a respite from his loneliness.

He didn't have any friends on Azarath.

It was a stark contrast to his current circumstances. In just one night, he went from having no friends at all to having four. They were an odd, eccentric lot.

Robyn was the most level-headed member of their motley crew. Sure, she could be a bit strict and assertive, but he supposed somebody on the team had to be. It had fallen on the girl to lead the Titans because she was the only one willing to whip them into shape. The position entailed a lot of responsibility. It meant having to be the person who would tell them what to do, take the blame if it didn't work out, and bear the consequences. He had to respect the girl for that. Still, whenever she got too full of herself, Robyn could act like a real...

...female dog.

This one time, they had been trying to stop a criminal from robbing a bank. He had managed to reach the scene quickly, but the other titans weren't there. Robyn told him to stand down and wait for them to arrive, but he didn't have the patience for it. At the time, he had been reading a rather riveting novel. He was in the middle of the climax of the tale when the tower's alarm went off and forced him to set it aside. He really wanted to get back to it, so he took matters into his own hands. It had been a simple affair. The guy responsible for the robbery wasn't even armed (Unless you consider a banana to be a weapon. Seriously, the guy had used a banana to stick up a bank). The whole thing was over with a single utterance of his mantra.

Robyn had blown up at him for it. She went on a tangent about the importance of teamwork and how dangerous it could have been for him.

He still didn't understand what he did wrong. He had taken care of the problem, saved the titans a lot of time, and was able to go back to reading his book. No harm, no foul.

Cyber stuck up for him, telling their irascible leader to "get the stick outta yo butt and leave the guy alone."

Cyber was alright. She did have her fair share of peccadilloes, however. She was quite argumentative, constantly challenging Robyn's status as leader and bashing Beast Girl's vegetarianism. The mechanical teen had a ravenous and insatiable appetite. That may not seem like much of a fault, but it was. She was practically a vacuum when it came to food. She was rather fond of preparing meals and getting the others to try them out. Her most recent concoction was what she called a "waffle stacker," which was no different from a hamburger except, in the place of buns, there were waffles. She was obsessed with waffles. Perhaps parts of a toaster had been used to build her when the girl became a cyborg.

At least her food wasn't as bad as the veritable monstrosities Kor dished out.

Kor was the most...touchy-feely (a more flattering term than the word Beast Girl used to describe him) guy he had ever met. He was the only other male on the team, and the first impression he had of him was that he was a ruthless warrior.

Never trust first impressions, he learned.

Kor was a complete softie. He had a bizarre affinity for fuzzy creatures and the color pink (his entire room was that color). He worshipped the ground Robyn walked on and never questioned her authority. The alien hadn't said a word when the girl wonder had chewed him out. So much for bros before...

...female dogs.

Even worse than that, Kor had no respect for his physical boundaries. His bone crushing hugs and bruising pats-on-the-back could be debilitating if he wasn't careful. Kor had once tackled him in an attempt to hug him, sending them both to the ground. Beast Girl had discovered them in an awkward position ("Do I even wanna know?" she had said).

Beast Girl...

The bane of his existence. The nuisance that would never go away. She was the most infuriating person he had ever met in his life. Everything she did ticked him off.

The shifter _constantly_ bothered him.

She went out of her way to do it. Whenever he happened to stumble into the same room as her, she would put off whatever inane task she was doing and proceed to annoy the ever-living hell out of him (almost literally).

Each day, from sunrise to sunset, Beast Girl was a pain.

There was only one bathroom in the Tower (whose bright idea was that, anyway?), and she would hog it for herself all morning to "make herself pretty." He couldn't understand why she wasted so much time preening and pampering. Why were girls so absorbed with their physical appearance? It baffled him.

For the rest of the day, she would nag and whine for his attention.

"Why'd the chicken cross the road, Rev?"

"You should try this work-out with me, Rev."

"I know a place that could totally fix those dark circles for you, Rev."

Rev.

That insufferable nickname.

She always called him that.

It implied they were close, which they weren't.

It was somewhat of a paradox, though...

If they weren't close, why was she the only one who could make him _feel_ so strongly. With just a simple word or gesture, Beast Girl could drive him into complete and utter rage. Sometimes, when she was acting particularly obnoxious, he would feel this incredible urge to throw her out a window. It was an odd inclination, one that he couldn't explain. He would repress it, though. As a guy, you weren't allowed to hurt girls, however tempting it might be.

He wished there was an off switch on her. She was too full of energy. Even when she wasn't with him, Beast Girl's strong feelings would assault his empathy and make it difficult for him to meditate.

His powers revealed more about the girl than he wanted to know. It seemed like she truly enjoyed his company, as if hanging out with him was something she took pleasure out of and found fun. He couldn't say the same of the other titans yet. It made him almost want to wish that he felt the same way.

However, Beast Girl_ did _make him feel things...

Disturbing things...

Things he thought he could never feel.

It was quite disconcerting. He didn't know how to deal with it.

Meditation didn't work. Reading didn't work. Telling her to piss off didn't work.

He would find a way.

Somehow...

For all their annoying tendencies, the titans really were his friends. He was growing attached to them. They made him feel like he was part of something just and noble.

Revan rose from his bed and looked around his room. It was a serene and comfortable abode. He liked it.

This was his home now...

He picked up the mirror by his night stand, a suddenly troubled look creasing his face.

But it was a home he would eventually destroy...

* * *

**A/N- Thought this was gonna end all warm and fuzzy, didn't you? Muhahaha! Trolled! **


	3. Nevermore

She never should've allowed the others to convince her to apologize to Revan. It was him, after all, that had acted like a complete jerk. She wasn't the one who who went totally bonkers against Dr. Light and almost killed the guy. She wasn't the one who nuked breakfast and stormed off.

But _noooo..._

She was pushing him, Robyn said. She should've been more mindful of his boundaries.

She should apologize.

Whatever! If that's what it took to get captain prissy-pants off her back, she'd gladly do it.

Well, her plan had been to pretend that she'd done it and then go watch _The View..._

But Cyber just had to interfere!

...And she just had to look in that stupid mirror! Her and her damn vanity.

So here they were, in the most bizarre place she had ever seen. The sky was blackish-red, pieces of the ground were floating in mid-air, and the whole atmosphere was just totally creepy.

If this is where Revan came from, it's no wonder he left. She would want to leave, too. No mall, no sun...talk about boring...

If that wasn't enough to make you want to leave, the killer birds definitely would.

Seriously, _birds_ tried to _kill_ them.

She knew animals were protective and territorial, but it was just ridiculous.

Luckily, Revan came in the nick of time and saved them.

...Well, the guy _looked_ like Revan, but he definitely didn't act like him.

"Um, Rev?"

The guy was smiling and laughing like he didn't have a care in the world.

Revan rarely did either of those things.

He looked at her and the smile on his face grew even larger. "Yes?"

"You're, like, _really_ starting to freak me out here."

"How so?"

"Well, that smile for one!" She exclaimed, pointing at it like it was an abomination. "And what's with the pink get-up? Pink is _so_ not your color."

"I've always worn pink." He sounded offended, as if he wouldn't be caught dead wearing anything else.

Cyber sighed. "Can we stop talkin' fashion and get focused here?"

It was easy for Cyber to say something like that, since she pretty much walked around naked.

"You gals wanna ditch this joint, right?"

Slang? Revan never used slang!

"Man," Cyber replied, "I'd give anything to get outta here. Can ya help us out?"

"Of course!" He happily accepted. "It'll be fun!"

And then he whizzed off, mimicking an airplane.

Cyber turned to her. "Somethin's up with that boy."

"I know," she said. "I thought Revan didn't do fun."

**-{x}-{x}-{x}-**

'_It's official._ _This is the weirdest day of my life._'

She had gone through a lot of strange experiences in the past, but nothing could've prepared her for this.

She just made Revan _cry._

She couldn't understand it! He had been all sunshine and rainbows a while ago.

"Oh geez..."

She tried to comfort him, but he shied away from her touch. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up like that."

He didn't appear to trust her. In fact, he seemed even more sad and nervous than before.

Weird couldn't even begin to describe the situation.

They were in this huge _maze_.

Cyber was trying to blast them out, but the walls withstood her every attack.

"I can show you the way," Revan suddenly revealed. "But when we reach the end, you won't like me anymore."

And then he paused to direct his watery eyes at her. "She already doesn't like me..."

"Hey, that's not-"

But he walked away before she could finish.

"Is Revan bipolar or something? He just went totally emo on us."

Cyber shrugged, dismissing his behavior as just another odd event in a slew of odd events.

Did the guy really think she didn't like him?

It was kind of depressing. Sure, he could be a bit of a stuck-up jerk, but she didn't hate him or anything. She knew that behind that grouchy front of his, Revan was probably just lonely and afraid of getting hurt.

She could relate to that...

She thought things couldn't possibly get any stranger than they had already, but she was wrong. When they reached the end of the maze, a spooky statue came to life and, no surprise, tried to kill them. Even stranger, Revan became all macho and began to do battle with it like some uber-ninja.

At first, he was just dodging the statue's strikes.

Nothing special...

But when he leapt into the air and _karate-choped_ the thing in two, she was in complete awe. She knew Revan was strong, but wow!

...Robyn would be so jealous.

Revan stood over the rubble of his vanquished foe and flexed his arms. "Aw, Yeah! Get some!"

Since when did he talk like Hulk Hogan?

She couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm fed up with this!"

Revan was taken aback. "Huh?"

"What's up with all the mood swings?! Make up your mind already! Who are you?"

Two other Revans, each in their different colored robes, appeared out of nowhere and responded in unison.

"I'm Revan!"

In that moment, everything began to make sense. "Oh snap..."

Cyber seemed to be on the same page. "This ain't Revan's home or anythin' like that."

"We're in his head," she realized.

"And I want you out."

Revan's emotions vanished, and in their place stood Revan himself. To say that he looked angry would've been an understatement.

He looked downright pissed off.

He yelled at her, going on and on about how she had "violated his privacy" by using his mirror and blah, blah, blah.

He was always blaming her for everything. He paid no mind to Cyber, of course. It was always _her_ fault.

"The two of you have no idea what you're in for," he said. "Last night, something got loose. Something bad."

He was being so melodramatic. She was supposed to be the drama queen, not him. What was he so worried about?

"Puh-lease," she scoffed. "Enough with the mystery guy routine. I wanna know what's going on here!"

Before she could get an answer, the ground below her began to shake and rumble.

"Whoa!" Cyber shouted, stumbling backward and loosing her footing. "This place get earthquakes?"

"No," Revan gasped. He looked scared. Like, _really_ scared.

She had never seen him this frightened before.

He had good reason to be, she found out.

Get this: _The_ _devil- _the _freaking_ devil- shows up and starts wreaking havoc.

"**Hatred shall rule!**"

It was a miracle she didn't get whiplash from all the times she did a double-take in this place.

"Cy, is that who I think it is?"

Cyber's jaw dropped.

"My father," Revan answered. "He and I don't get along very well."

So his "daddy" is Satan?! Was she on something? How was she supposed to react to this? She couldn't recall Robyn ever going over a "in case you encounter the devil" strategy in training.

She was flabbergasted, to tell the golly darn truth.

And while she was trying to digest it all, Revan was fighting to protect their lives.

"Get out of here now!" He shouted, shielding them from the devil's lasers. "I can take care of this!"

That statement brought her back. She couldn't just leave him. "You wanna take on _El Diablo _by yourself?! You've got to be kidding me."

He grit his teeth as another assault hammered his barrier. "This is none of your concern! You've done enough!"

What he said really hurt. She couldn't believe he was still mad at her.

Revan took to the air and tried to ward off his father, occasionally looking back at her and Cyber to see if they would make good on their escape.

It was then that she understood why he had acted the way he did. He was trying to protect them, to protect _her_. Maybe it explained his entire behavior, why he kept himself so distant and apart. Maybe it was why he always pushed her away...

...To protect her...

The battle took a turn for the worse. She could tell that Revan was giving his all, but it wasn't enough. The demon whirled and scored a direct hit that sent him soaring.

Revan plummeted downward, and she felt her heart catch in her throat. In that very instant, nothing else mattered. Her confusion, her anxiety...all of it gave way to one irrepressible need...

She had to save her friend.

Quickly morphing into a hawk, she flew as fast as her wings could take her.

Cyber distracted the demon, giving her the time she needed to pick Revan up and guide him safely to the ground.

When she released him and shifted back to her human form, Revan rounded on her.

"I thought I told you to go," he seethed.

She rejected the idea out of hand."No way, nuh uh, not gunna happen! I'm staying no matter what."

"Why? You don't even like me."

This _again_? What did she ever do to make him think that?

Was he really so insecure?

"That's not true, Rev. We're friends, and friends don't abandon each other."

Okay, that was very cheesy...

...but she meant it.

"Yo!" Cyber called out as she approached. "Can the two of you stop flirting and help me out with big, red and ugly over there!"

Revan sighed. "He's too powerful. I can't defeat him."

"So call for backup," Cyber recomended. "Go mighty morphin power Revans on his butt!"

She thought it was a good idea, but Revan dismissed it. "It still wouldn't be enough. None of my other sides have the kind of power we need."

What the guy really needed was encouragement, which she was more than happy to offer.

"Not alone," she told him, "but what about _together_? They're all part of who you are, right?"

Long story short, Revan took their advice...

And, well...

...Satan got owned.

Revan falls again, but the both of them are there to catch him when he does.

"It's okay," she reassures when he lands in their arms.

And she knows, come whatever obstacles they face, that she and Revan will always be okay.

**-{x}-{x}-{x}-**

When they _finally _get back home, they find Kor and Robyn waiting outside Revan's room in the hall.

"It is good to see that you are all safe," Kor greeted, enveloping the three of them in a bone-crushing hug. "Robyn and I were most distressed."

"Speak for yourself," Robyn mumbled. "I knew everything was alright."

It was totally obvious that she had been worried.

A growling sound took her attention away from Robyn.

Cyber looked down at the source of the noise and laughed. "I don't know about y'all, but I've worked up quite an appetite. Who's up for waffles?"

"Yes," Kor agreed. "Let us have a celebratory breakfast!"

Considering what had happened earlier, she didn't think it was a good idea. "It's a little late for breakfast, Kor."

She looked at Revan and decided to suggest something he would prefer. "Maybe just some herbal tea?"

But Revan smiled and said that he wouldn't mind having breakfast.

It was such a timid and shy smile.

It was _adorable._

She couldn't help but smile back.

_'Oh_ _no_,' She realized, taking note of the fluttering feeling in her stomach._ 'I'm not crushing on the guy, am I?'_

* * *

**A.N.- So sorry for the long wait. Will try to to update sooner.**


	4. To woo a Robyn

**AN- I have no excuses. Sorry it took me so long to update...Heh, this one's sort of silly. Expect an episode-based chap next time. I'll be heading into Season 2. Once again, I give credit to Carrinth and her work on Deviantart. She also has a fanfic account (with the same name), so give her stuff a read if you're interested.**

* * *

He knew who it was.

The moment he heard a knock on his door, he knew who it was.

"I am in desperate need of your counsel, my friend. May I come in?"

Revan sighed and rose from the comfortable position on his bed. He had been in the middle of reading a rather interesting novel, but it would have to wait. With a flick of his wrist, the door to his room opened and revealed the source of the voice.

Kor stood a foot away from the doorway, a sullen expression on his face.

"I am most confused and terribly vexed," he said.

Revan rolled his eyes and gestured at the Tamaranian for him to enter. "What else is new?"

Kor walked into the room with a slight sense of trepidation. His pale friend's dwelling was hardly the most accommodating or lively of places. He was desperate for guidance though, so he shoved his fear aside.

"Let me guess," Revan began, his tone dry and uncaring. "Robyn, right?"

Kor nodded. "You are correct. I have been feeling quite strangely around her, and know not how to remedy the situation... "

The Tamaranian paced around the room as he rambled further. "Whenever she graces me with her presence, I am tied of tongue and feel the butterflies of the stomach. I cannot help but notice things about her that I have not before. Things I would never dare to speak aloud..."

Kor stopped and turned to face Revan. "What is wrong with me?"

"It's simple," the empath responded. "You like her. End of story."

"Are you certain? That is why I feel the _Yorax_ whenever I am around her?"

Revan raised a hand to his dome. He could feel a headache coming. He didn't know what 'Yorax' meant, and he didn't want to know. The only thing he wanted was to end this chat with Kor as soon as possible so he could return to his reading.

"Remind me, how many times have we had this conversation?"

Kor blinked. "It has not occurred to me that I should count."

Now, he actually did have a headache. "Why do you insist on coming here every time you want to talk about Robyn?"

The alien shrugged. "I trust your judgement and require advice."

Revan was about to make a scathing comment, but the sound of laughter stopped him. "This discussion is no longer private," he said.

Revan opened his door and discovered Beast Girl.

She had been eavesdropping on them...

Beast Girl quivered under his gaze and sheepishly smiled. "Um, I was just-"

"Spare us your excuses," Revan interrupted. He strolled away and approached Kor, who was sporting a rather pensive look due to having been spied on. "Perhaps Beast Girl might have some insight to offer in this dilemma." As Revan said this, he grabbed the alien and used his powers to push him out of his room. "I, on the other hand, no longer have the patience for it."

And then the entrance to Revan's chambers abruptly closed, leaving the two to themselves.

The empath returned to his book and resumed his previous activity. Before he could get through a paragraph of text, however, a terrible thought raced through his mind.

He had just left Kor alone...

With _Beast Girl_.

Oh, the humanity...

**-{x}-{x}-{x}-**

"Kor, don't ever talk to Revan about this kinda stuff! Romance isn't something you discuss with a guy like him."

Kor stared at the green titan and couldn't help but sense there was more to what she was saying than she was letting on. It appeared to him that perhaps he might not be the only one on the team with the kind of problem he was facing.

It would be a matter worth looking into at a later time.

"Then who should I consult?"

Beast Girl waved her arms exasperatingly. "Um, _hello_! Why'd you think I'm here?"

The Tamaranian was interested in the help she seemed to be offering. If Revan couldn't assist him, perhaps Beast Girl could.

"What should I do?"

The changeling rose on her tiptoes (the guy was considerably taller than her) and slung an arm over his shoulders. "Ya gotta be a smooth talker," she said. "Compliment her, tell her how pretty she looks or something."

A dazed look seized hold of Kor's features. "How am I to begin? She is the fairest maiden I have ever encountered."

Beast Girl snickered. This was going to be fun, she decided. All of them knew that Kor thought their leader was attractive, but she had no idea the alien had such a crush on her. At least, that was the impression Kor seemed to convey. She didn't want to be wrong about this and risk creating an awkward situation.

Then again, she could get a good laugh if things did turn out that way...

"That's good stuff right there!" Beast Girl praised. "You should tell her that."

A noticeable blush appeared on Kor's face. "Oh, but that would be quite embarrassing."

"Now, now." The green titan wagged a finger at him. "You need to be confident, Kor."

Suddenly, Beast Girl grabbed the Tamaranian by his wrist and dragged him to a more concealed area in the hallway. Once she found an appropriate location, she released Kor and turned to face him. "Okay, so let's practice."

Kor raised a brow, confused and weirded out by his friend's request. His problem was dire indeed, he thought, if he didn't even know what was expected of him.

Beast Girl tapped her foot impatiently. "What are you waiting for?"

"I am not entirely certain what it is I am supposed to be doing."

"Compliment me!" She huffed. "Haven't you ever done this kinda thing before?"

"Earthly courting is quite strange," he replied. "Why is it that females need constant assurances of their own beauty on this planet?"

It was an interesting question. One that gave her pause and caused her to use some of the more rustier parts of her brain."I guess it's cuz it makes us feel special."

Kor found the answer acceptable enough and decided to indulge his team mate.

"...Your hair is...um...very green?"

"Ugh!" Beast Girl smacked herself. "Looks like I have a lot of work to do..."

**-{x}-{x}-{x}-**

She knew who it was the moment she heard a knock on her door.

Only one person would dare to intrude on her while she was doing research on criminals in the city.

Deep down though, Robyn appreciated the distraction. All the work and stress of her responsibilities was beginning to wear her out. She didn't mind the labor too much, of course. It was part of the job, and she felt obligated to do it so that her friends wouldn't have to. Still, a slight reprieve wouldn't hurt.

Kor sighed mournfully as he waited outside. He hoped that Beast Girl was right about this.

When Robyn finally emerged, he felt all of his confidence evaporate. He simply watched as the masked heroine stood there, stern and commanding. He pinched his eyes shut, opened his mouth as if to speak, then closed it again.

"Are you feeling alright, Kor?"

It was obvious to Robyn that the guy was nervous about something. His eyes held a certain amount of fear in them. She couldn't help but suspect the worst.

No, if something serious was happening, he would have blurted it out already.

After a few seconds of agonizing silence, Kor decided to bite the bullet.

"W-What is up, suga mama?"

He definitely could have handled that better.

"Come again?"

"I mean, ugh...You look quite pretty today, Robyn."

The girl wonder bashfully looked away from him. "Thanks, I guess..."

Kor's eyes lit up and he relaxed his posture a bit. "Are you a ticket of parking? Because you have fine written all over you."

Robyn scowled upon hearing the ridiculous pick-up line. This had to be some sort of bad joke, and she knew the Tamaranian wasn't at fault. "Kor, who put you up to this?"

He hung his head, knowing that he pretty much just ruined everything.

"Nevermind," the girl dismissed. "I think I have a pretty good idea..."

**-{x}-{x}-{x}-**

Revan had just finished another chapter when he heard the distinct noise of somebody screaming. It was accompanied by shouts of anger and the stomping of feet.

He smirked. Because of her gender, Beast Girl could escape bearing the full brunt of his wrath whenever she annoyed him.

His smirk quickly turned into a sinister chuckle.

_'But that won't stop Robyn...'_


	5. Hurt

**AN- Another update? So soon? Well, I gotta make up for my long absence, right? I know I'm skipping **_**way **_**ahead with this one, but it can be easily explained: I just watched **_**Trouble in Tokyo**_** again for the millionth time and just had to write this. I know I promised to continue where I left off with season 2, but I just had to get this out. Read and enjoy!**

* * *

They shouldn't have been so surprised to see Godzilla.

They were, after all, in Tokyo.

As amusing as it was to see such a cultural icon, Beast Girl knew that they'd have to take him down and save the day. It was all part of being a superhero- kick the bad guy's butt and try not to think about how tragic it is to deprive a country of one of its greatest celebrities.

The Titans sprung into action, each of them trying to defeat the creature as it rampaged through the city. At one point in their battle, she shifted into the form of a T-rex and, unfamiliar with her surroundings, promptly hit her own head beneath a bridge.

Reeling from the blow, she could do nothing as Godzilla launched the mother-of-all loogies at her.

Fortunately, she was roused back into conciousness by the words of her fearless leader.

"Your mother was a salamander!"

_Wow_, that was bad even by her standards. She was gonna have to talk to Robyn one day about her material. Seriously, the girl wonder could use some pointers.

She looked down after waking and discovered that she was covered in goo.

Ew...

Her precious top was ruined!

"Now how am I supposed to impress hot Japanese hunks?!"

Before she could start wiping off the stuff, Revan was upon her.

He looked pretty pissed off. She didn't know what the guy's deal was, always taking offense to every comment and opinion she dared to communicate. He'd been acting like a real kill-joy ever since they decided to come to Japan.

But none of his previous jibes would compare to what he was about to say now.

"Your skin is green. You have fangs. And your ears are pointed. You're really worried about the shirt?"

And suddenly, her world just stopped.

The monster attacking the city didn't even matter anymore. The only thing she could focus on was the malice and sheer loathing on his face.

How could he say that?

Revan, more than anyone, should know how painful it was to be different from other people. He had told her as much on multiple occasions. It was why he was so reserved and anti-social. He didn't like being judged or having his insecurities rubbed in his face by others. It was mean, hurtful, and unfair...

So why was he doing that to her?

Yes, she knew that she annoyed him and behaved, in general, like a thorn in his side...

But did that really warrant such abuse?

_'How would you feel if I called you an evil half-demon?!' _She inwardly screamed. The green titan knew, of course, that she could never say something like that to him. It had nothing to do with taking the higher road. She just couldn't say something so vile to another human being, let alone her own friend.

Still, that didn't mean she had to let this slide...

She rose from the ground and could feel tears coming. She wanted nothing more in that moment than to flee from him.

But before she could, Beast Girl had to give the pale teen a sign of the pain he had been responsible for causing. She looked at him, making sure he could see every emotion coursing through her.

"You're a jerk..."

She ran off after that, all the while thinking that everything between them had been a mistake: The flirting, the heart-to-heart conversations, the sharing of secrets and fears... How could she continue to reveal such things to him if he was just going to use them as weapons against her?

Had she remained, Beast Girl would've seen the remorse in Revan's eyes.

He spoke in a soft whisper, confirming her judgment.

"I know."


	6. Terran

**AN- As promised! Ya guys didn't have to wait too long, did ya? I am making an effort to update in a more punctual fashion. Patience is a virtue, though. Remember that! **

* * *

Terran was a dreamboat.

He was, in almost every way, the perfect guy.

Beast Girl knew that no one was really perfect, but Terran came pretty close. He was kind, considerate, and he thought she was funny. He was a feast for the eyes, too.

His sandy blond locks, those deep blue orbs...

And he had a nice butt.

...Which was always a plus.

She recalled the first time she met the guy. He had been hiding out in tunnels beneath the earth, struggling to survive and make do in a world that shunned him. She had been surprised to discover a total hunk instead of a cave man. Of course, around a hottie like him, she was eager to impress.

What she didn't expect was that he was just as eager.

_"Where'd you find this girl? She's hilarious!"_

_Her shoes were very interesting in that moment. "You think I'm hilarious?"_

_"Practically give the word a whole new meaning!" Terran snickered._

Beast Girl will always treasure that memory, for it marked the beginning of a relationship with someone who appreciated her sense of humor and constantly showed that appreciation.

Unlike somebody else she knew...

Robyn had been instantly impressed with Terran, allowing him to stay in the tower and assist the Titans with taking down criminals. The blond geokinetic proved to be quite a big help on the battlefield, although he would occasionally have trouble controlling his powers. Before long, Robyn officially acknowledged him as a member of the team.

She remembered how happy he was that day, and when she asked him why...

"_Because it means I get to stay with you, BG_."

Needless to say, She fell for the guy right then and there.

She was with Terran now. The two of them were hanging out in the common room, having just finished watching a cheesy romance flick on the television. After the credits rolled, she found herself leaning against him on the couch and sneaking furtive glances his way.

Terran noticed her staring, and responded to it with a cocky smile.

"Anything I can help you with, gorgeous?"

The question was accentuated with a wink and a laugh.

It made Beast Girl's heart flutter.

"Um...A-anything?"

The green titan knew she was playing right into his hands, but she didn't seem to care.

"Anything for you, babe."

Seriously, she was going to melt into a puddle if she didn't gather her bearings. "I-I was just wondering..."

Terran enveloped an arm around her. "...If I was free later tonight?"

Beast Girl blushed furiously and nodded.

The guy seemed to be deep in thought, a contemplative look replacing his once jovial expression. "Sure," he said "Let me just get ready. Gotta dress up to take some of the attention off you when we go out."

The changeling giggled. "Ya really know how to compliment a girl."

"With you, inspiration comes easy. I'll be right back."

As Terran left to prepare himself for what lied in store, Beast Girl could a feel a giddy rush of emotion overwhelming her. She jumped up and down on the couch.

"I have a date!"

**-{x}-{x}-{x}-**

Terran...

That conniving, duplicitous...

He was heading his way, just having exited the common room. Beast Girl's repeated exclamations of "I have a date!" could be heard clearly from where they were, and it made Revan feel sick to his stomach.

Terran scratched the back of his head nervously as he turned to address the Azarithian. "Ain't she something?"

"Yes, if you like green elves."

The empath could feel a surge of anger brewing in the blonde. He pointed a threatening finger at him and yelled. "You take that back!"

"Or what?" Revan challenged. "You'll go all macho on me?"

Terran frowned. He knew the pale teen didn't like him, and the feeling was mutual. The difference, though, was that he was courteous enough not to make it so obvious.

"I don't know what your problem is," Terran started. He moved closer to him, so that their faces were only inches apart. "Beast Girl's only ever been nice to you. She's your friend, isn't she?"

"She is," Revan conceded.

The blond was surprised by the admission. He was expecting denial or a sarcastic quip. It was rare and out of character for Revan to admit caring about anyone, especially Beast Girl.

"But _you_ aren't."

The words hit Terran like a swift and cold breeze. It took a moment for him to respond, but when he did, he made sure that Revan knew they were on the same page in regards to each other."Yeah, well, you aren't exactly on my list of favorite people, either."

The moment of tension was abruptly shattered.

"What's going on here?"

After getting all the excitement out of her system, Beast Girl emerged from the common room only to discover Terran making, what sounded to her, a threat against Revan. She approached the two, a glower on her face.

"Terran, are you picking on Rev?"

The boy shook his head. "He started it! He called you a green elf!"

Beast Girl looked woundedly at Revan, offended by what was just revealed to her. She rarely stooped to his level when it came to his scorn and insults, but in this case she was willing to make an exception.

"And he's a Marilyn Manson reject. So what?"

Terran desperately tried to reign in his temper and avoid causing any ruckus with his powers. After a while, he managed to relax a bit and chuckle. "I was just defending your honor, BG."

"That's sweet, but I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

Terran seemed satisfied enough with the situation and took his leave. "I'll be seeing you again soon," he called out as he departed.

"Sure thing," she replied.

Revan was about to follow suit, but Beast Girl tugged on the hem of his cloak and stopped him. "What is your deal? You've been acting weird ever since Terran showed up."

Revan's face was as blank and stoic as ever, but there was something simmering beneath the facade. "I could say the same about you."

She quickly identified it as fury.

_'Is he trying to tell me something?'_

The changeling ignored the voice in her head and folded her arms across her chest. "Yeah, I've been acting like a friend to him. You know, cuz he is."

Beast Girl had just exposed herself again, and her companion wasn't one to show mercy.

"I agree, you've been quite chummy with him."

_'No way...'_

The gears in her mind were working overtime. He was displaying all the symptoms, but it couldn't be. Revan just wasn't that kind of person. She peered into his countenance, looking for any kind of sign that would dismiss her suspicions or at least cast them into doubt.

"Ohmygosh!" She suddenly cried. "This is so cute!"

"What is?" Revan snarled.

"You're _jealous_."

She could see how he clenched and unclenched his fists, clearly wanting to say something, _anything, _back to her. However, he didn't seem to be able to overcome the sheer audacity of her accusation. Eventually, he tore his gaze from her and turned away. Beast Girl sighed and looked the other way as well.

"It's only natural that someone so self-centered would think that," was all he left her with.

Beast Girl watched as his form shrunk away from her sight, a tiny rivulet of frustration worming its way into her heart.

"He's totally jealous," she grumbled under her breath as her feet took her to her room. She had a date to prepare for, so she didn't want to think about Revan at the moment.

In spite of her resolve, however, a single thought managed to breach through.

_'Do I want him to be jealous?'_

* * *

**AN- And so the epic love triangle begins! This is part one in a long series of the Terran arc. Is Revan really jelly? Do I have something up my sleeve that doesn't go along with the show? Will I ever stop with these annoying questions? I just want to make one thing clear: I am NOT a Terra (or in this case, Terran) basher. **


	7. Betrayal

**AN- This one was a doozy for me to write. It's somewhat longer than previous chaps. I hope it doesn't seem too drawn out or weird to you guys. This is the second installment of the Terran arc, and I hope y'all will be so kind as to share your thoughts with me about it in a review. **

* * *

"So, where are we going?"

Terran was taken aback by the question. He stopped in mid-stride to stare at Beast Girl, who was trailing behind him in her uniform. She had wanted to change clothing, but the blond insisted that she keep herself dressed in her usual attire. He didn't want any unwarranted attention directed at the green titan, claiming that he would throttle any guy ogling her.

It was a half-truth. There was another reason why he wanted her to remain inconspicuous...

"It's a surprise," he answered her.

Terran moved ahead, stepping a few feet away. He had a specific destination in mind, one that would be sure to delight and amuse the changeling. It would be the perfect place. They would have fun, and he could perhaps ignore the many worries festering in him.

The blond reached out for her. "Aren't you coming?"

Beast Girl took hold of his proffered hand and giggled. "Don't think I'll let ya pull the moves on me just yet."

The geokinetic blushed. "I wouldn't dare."

As Terran guided her, he couldn't help but feel a strong sense of guilt.

He thought of what tonight held in store, but kept himself calm and composed. His mind raced with possibilities. He could stop this, tell Beast Girl that something terrible was about to happen, and turn back before it was too late.

But the more Terran thought about it, the less appealing the idea became. They would never forgive him. Beast Girl would never forgive him. He observed the green shifter, who was smiling and going on and on about how excited she was about their date. He didn't want that smile to disappear, didn't want to see the flame in her soul snuffed out...

The blond stopped before he got too sentimental. To ponder such things further than he had already would only cause him to doubt himself, to hesitate and dawdle when he was too far gone for such things. The die had been cast, and there was nothing he could do now to reverse course.

He no longer had a choice...

**-{x}-{x}-{x}-**

He needed to meditate.

Beast Girl's accusation weighed heavily on his mind, and the only way to find out if there was any truth to it was through intensive self-reflection. He uttered his mantra, found his center, and entered into a soothing trance. Meditation was his only solace from the constant aggravations of life. Having to constantly control his emotions was a burden that none of his friends truly understood. He couldn't afford to feel jealousy, as Beast Girl claimed. It would be too dangerous, and he wasn't sure if he could possibly contain it.

Revan breathed in and out. It was a careful rhythm, honed to perfection through years of practice. As he drew deeper into the trance, a series of pictures flitted past his mind. One of the Titans on a beach together, before the Tower was built. He had finally found a place where he belonged and, as much as it begrudged him to admit it, he had been overjoyed. The picture faded rapidly as another one emerged...

...accompanied by a voice...

_'We're friends, and friends don't abandon each other.'_

That stupid girl.

How come it felt as if he was abandoning her?

He thought of Terran and his fake charm, his unstable powers, his feelings of constant uncertainty...

Terran was hiding something.

He didn't know what, but he was. There was an aura of secrecy that he had noticed about the blond the first time he met him. Someone like him, hiding from the world when he should've been trying to save it. At once, Revan recognized his own hypocrisy. It made him feel somewhat disturbed, but he assuaged himself with the reminder that at least he was trying to do good.

Terran didn't give him that vibe. It seemed like he had an ulterior motive, a desire outside of being a superhero and helping those in need. Of course, the thought of that brought him back to his original topic of focus.

Beast Girl and her date.

The poor fool wore her heart on her sleeve. If something bad were to happen between her and Terran, she would be devastated.

It made him hope against hope that he was wrong.

It was then that Revan made a startling discovery.

He wasn't jealous...

He was _afraid_.

**-{x}-{x}-{x}-**

She couldn't suppress the panic and shock when she saw the images presented before her.

What the Titans' surveillance cameras were showing was nothing short of an impending disaster. Suddenly, a blaring alarm could be heard throughout the area. She whipped out her communicator and attempted to contact the one person who would know what to do.

"Yo, Rob, we got ourselves a big problem."

"I know, Cyber. I can hear it too. Get the others."

The mechanical teen nodded and shut off the device.

She left her room, sonic cannon at the ready.

**-{x}-{x}-{x}-**

Terran knew her well.

A carnival was the best possible place he could've chosen for their date. Bumper cars, roller coasters, carousels and funhouses...

It was totally her thing. Terran had been a gentleman, keeping his distance when it was appropriate and holding her close when she was frightened. Some of the rides were really scary, and she was glad she had someone who was willing to comfort her. She hadn't had this much fun since...

She couldn't even remember.

They decided to settle down for a while. Finding an empty bench, the two sat and basked in each others presence.

"This used to be my favorite place," Terran said. "Back when I was a rolling stone, so to speak."

Beast Girl ruminated on what was just divulged to her. She hesitated before asking, but hoped that the boy's retort would confirm her hopes. "The Tower's your favorite now, right?"

The blond tried to disguise his shame. He blocked everything out, focusing only on the girl before him. He assured Beast Girl that, yes, Titans Tower was and that, so long as she was there, it would always be the greatest place in the world. The green titan rewarded him with a flashy grin. She was happy and having a good time. He would continue to have one too, even if it was only for a few more hours. He grasped for a subject of conversation, and his lips moved on their own accord.

"What do you think Revan's favorite place is?"

Beast Girl had no idea what made him bring that up. It was so random and out of the blue.

"Um...Hot Topic?"

A brief period of silence elapsed between them.

Then, they laughed uproariously.

"How can he think you aren't funny?" Terran snickered.

The statement had the effect of immediately ending her mirth. Beast Girl recalled the first time she met the empath. He had said she was funny that day...

Wait, why was she thinking about _him_? She was with Terran, so why...

"Revan doesn't know how lucky he is."

Beast Girl stared at the blond, brows furrowed. "Lucky?"

The geokinetic had picked up on her sadness, and knew just how to alleviate it.

He parted a stray strand of hair from her face.

"He is, to have a friend like you."

**-{x}-{x}-{x}-**

The Sladebot charged at her, moving like a tiger about to pounce on its prey.

Robyn held her ground, parting her legs in preparation. Her enemy was approaching, coming at reckless speed. She spun on her left foot, the right coming up and out, hitting her opponent squarely in the face.

The blow sent the Sladebot reeling. It flew backward and fell to the ground.

The girl wonder smirked, feeling triumphant.

"Robyn!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a flash of green. When she turned around, the only thing she could see was smog and the crumbled form of another Sladebot that had tried to sneak up on her.

Kor appeared from the smoke. "You must be more careful."

Suddenly, Robyn reached for her utility belt and, finding a birdarang, threw it in his general direction.

The projectile soared above the Tamaranian, stabbing another one of the robots directly between the eyes.

"Take your own advice, Kor."

**-{x}-{x}-{x}-**

"Robyn's cool and all, but sometimes she can act like a total-"

Beast Girl stopped in the middle of her rambling and spared a sidelong glance at Terran. She noted the avidness with which he was staring at the environment around him. They were on a ferris wheel and, from their vantage point, they could see the entire carnival.

"I'm not boring you, am I?"

Terran shook himself out of his stupor and smiled. "Not at all," he responded. "Carry on, by all means."

And so she did.

Terran zoned out again, the shifter's chattering becoming more and more muted as he drowned himself in his thoughts. He had been enjoying the date thus far, but he knew that right about this time, the Titans were...

"...And don't get me started about when she gets obsessed with Slade."

"Can you blame her?" Terran suddenly spoke, a worried look miring his features. "Slade is her greatest enemy."

Beast Girl shrugged. "Carbs are _my_ greatest enemy, but you don't see me obsessing about them."

The joke fell flat, not even eliciting the slightest chuckle from the blond.

That's when she knew something was wrong. He usually didn't act so sullen and withdrawn. Before she could inquire as to what was troubling him, Terran beat her with a question of his own.

"Do you know why I was hiding out in caves for so long?"

"Yeah," she remembered, "People didn't treat you right."

"Why do you think they didn't?"

His tone was clipped and direct. It sounded as if he was interrogating her. She thought long and hard before replying. "Probably cuz you were different."

Terran looked away from her, his shoulders bunching up as he told her the truth. "Earthquakes," he blurted. To Beast Girl, he looked like a war-weary soldier on the verge of breaking down. The blond turned back, his face revealing all the tragedy of his experiences. "...I hurt people."

She brought a tender hand to his cheek, caressing the flesh softly. The green titan put all the love she could muster in the gesture. "Don't worry, Terran. We're gonna help you."

"What if I've already found help?"

There was a certain dread and apprehension in the question, as if he was hinting at something important.

"What do you mean?"

She was unaware that the answer might be something she wouldn't want to hear.

"BG, whatever happens..."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I just want you to know..."

"Please..."

As they talked, the two of them drew closer...

And closer...

...And...

"Hello, Terran. Remember me?"

**-{x}-{x}-{x}-**

Revan was surrounded.

The army of Sladebots pouring into the Tower seemed endless. Every time he took one down, it was quickly replaced and multiplied by others.

An array of them were converging on the cornered empath, poised and ready to take him down. He desperately searched for anything he could use to ward them off.

His sight came upon a refrigerator.

Focusing on the the object, Revan engulfed it in his dark energy.

"**Azarath metrion zinthos!**"

They tried to scramble away, but it was coming too fast. Completely overwhelmed, the weight of the incoming cooler crashed into them unhindered. The sound of scraping iron and wreckage accompanied their demise.

Revan exhaled deeply and waited for the next swarm, fully prepared to give them another beating.

But nothing came...

"Shazam!" A voice from beside him exulted. He identified it as Cyber's.

The mechanical teen patted him on the back and grinned. "Way to go, Rev! That seems to be the last of 'em."

Robyn and Kor quickly joined the two, walking side by side and sporting various wounds. Once they arrived, Revan immediately tended to them, healing their injuries and relieving some of their exhaustion. He had wanted to heal Kor first because he looked pretty banged up, but he vehemently demanded that the girl wonder receive treatment before him. After he was finished, Robyn addressed the team in the calmest voice she could manage.

"Alright," the masked heroine dictated, placing her arms against her hips and going into leader mode. "Does anyone want to tell me where the heck Beast Girl and Terran are?"

"No idea," Cyber admitted. "BG ain't answerin her communicator."

The fear that had been plagueing Revan all day instantly evolved into terror. He had completely forgotten about their stupid date.

He heard it again, her voice...

_'We're friends, and friends don't abandon each other.'_

He turned to Robyn, confident and determined.

"I'll find them."

**-{x}-{x}-{x}-**

It was agony.

Her bruised limbs and mangled skin hurt, but that wasn't the pain that hurt the most.

It wasn't exactly that he had betrayed them, that he had betrayed her...

It wasn't the rage or the feelings of victim-hood. Rage, sorrow, even a broken heart can be mended.

It was that he destroyed her last shred of hope. After all, who could possibly love a freak like her?

She had barely managed to escape with her life. Slade was hard enough to manage on her own, but Terran in the middle of it all made the situation infinitely more difficult. She remembered how surprised she was to see the masked villain, how she fought tooth and nail to protect who she believed was her friend. It had all been for nothing, she realized. Everything between them was just a lie, a ruse so that he could get closer to the team and exploit their weaknesses. To think that she had actually been about to...

No, she couldn't think about it any more. It would only make things worse, which was hard to believe considering her present circumstances.

She was walking across an abandoned street, her course aimless and without purpose.

A tepid storm brewed above, thunder harkening its approach.

In spite of the foul weather, Revan could make out a small form from below. His empathic senses quickly identified the figure as Beast Girl. She was alone, which seemed to confirm his suspicions. He could sense a great deal of pain and sadness radiating off her.

They never should've trusted Terran, he thought bitterly.

Revan descended from the air and flew down next to her. The first thing he noticed when he finally saw Beast Girl were her injuries. There were visible cuts and bruises all over the green titan. The sight induced a momentary fury, but it passed without much repression. Now was not the time to seek vengeance.

He called out for his powers, only to discover that he was too drained. The battle at the tower and the subsequent search had sapped him of energy. The anger returned, this time stronger and harder to ignore.

She was hurt, and he could do nothing...

Rain poured from the heavens, timid drops warning of a greater downpour to come.

"Revan?"

The empath looked up from Beast Girl's injuries and stared into her face.

The sight of it was even worse than any physical wound. Her eyes said more than words could convey, and in that moment, Revan wished he hadn't volunteered to look for her.

Because this shattered person wasn't Beast Girl.

"Terran is...he.."

"I know," Revan revealed.

He approached the changeling. "He'll pay for what he's done..."

It wasn't what she wanted to hear, and he knew it.

"...I promise."

But it would have to do.

The rain was coming down harder, and Revan noticed Beast Girl shivering. If he still had any energy, he could've erected a barrier to shield them from it. Instead, Revan removed his cloak and placed it gently over her quivering form.

The changeling looked up at him, so that she could cleary see his sympathy and concern. It was transitory, ephemeral. Just as quickly as the emotions manifested themselves, they returned behind a blank canvass of placid stoicism.

He walked away after a while, seemingly having lost his patience.

He didn't get far before he looked back.

"Let's go home."

* * *

**AN- When did this become a work of angst? Where'd all the fluff go? I intend to keep this fic generally fluffy and light-hearted, but since I am basing this story on the show, I will have to occasionally delve into more serious material. I can't forget to mention this: Changes from the episode _Betrayal _are ALL intentional and not due to ignorance. I also want to point out that ONLY the Titans are actually genderbent, with very few exceptions.**


	8. Hair cut

**AN- This one's REALLY short, cuz it's pure dialogue and onomatopoeia**. **I wanted to see if I could pull it off. This has no continuity. I needed a break from writing the next chap in the Terran arch. **

* * *

***Snip* **

***Snip***

"Stop squirming, Rev! You're gonna mess me up."

"Forgive me if I feel uncomfortable when you're armed with a pair of scissors."

"Relax, I know what I'm doing."

"I doubt that."

"Hey! Keep up the snarky comments, and I might just _accidentally_ give you a buzz cut."

"..."

***Snip***

***Snip***

***Snip***

"Ya know, purple isn't a very masculine color, Rev."

"And green isn't a very feminine one."

***Snip***

***Snip***

"That's not true. Green's the color of mother nature."

***Snip***

*******Snip***

"...Purple is the color of nobility."

***Snip***

"How so?"

***Snip***

***Snip***

"Throughout history, it was a color men of high rank and status wore."

***Snip***

"I have to say, you do kinda act like a snobbish aristocrat."

"Your ability to flatter never ceases to amaze me."

***Snip***

*******Snip***

"...I wonder if the carpet matches the drapes..."

"What?"

"Um, nothing!"

*******Snip***

***********Snip***

*******Snip***

"Revan, are you smiling?"

"We just had an in-depth conversation about hair..."

"So? Hair's important. Think of it as a beautiful stream of thoughts flowing from your head."

***Snip***

***Snip***

"That's either the most shallow or the most profound thing I've ever heard you say."

***Snip***

"It'd be in your best interest to decide on profound."

***Bzzzzz***

"One bald spot, and I'll-"

***BZZZZZZ!***

"What's worse, Rev? Being called a goth or a skinhead?"

"..."

"I thought so."

***Bzzt***

***Bzzt***

***Bzzt***

"Are we through here yet?"

***Bzzt***

"There ya go! All done. So, who's after you?"

"Kor."

"Heh, I should totally write 'Kor loves Robyn' on the back of his head."

"You're very cruel."

"...Rev?"

"_Revan_."

"Whatever."

"...What is it?"

"You look handsome."

"..."

"Now you look cute."

"..."

"Get outta here before ya turn into a tomato."


	9. Aftershock 1

**AN- The third installment of the Terran arch. This chap is another dangerous experiment of mine...**

* * *

Overload was a fool.

Breaking into this particular power plant was like throwing itself into a harbour. The limits of stupidity and lack of research could only stretch so far. The place was teeming with outlets of water, the one thing that could instantly debilitate the creature. It was as if it didn't even know any better.

But that couldn't be possible.

Even fools are cognizant of the fact that water and electricity don't mix well.

Within seconds, Revan was able to dispose of the brute. It had been somewhat anticlimactic. He arrived at the scene, doused the villain, and that was that...

The fight was over.

The empath stood in the center of the facility, a generator humming above him.

All was silent and still.

Amidst the quiet monotony, he allowed himself a brief moment of contemplation. He thought of the events which had transpired earlier, of Terran's return and his confirmed status as a turncoat working for Slade. He remembered the sight of him, remembered his armor with the masked criminal's insignia on it. All pretenses of the blond's former loyalties had been cast aside, a fact amply conveyed by what he had done to the Titans shortly after making his reappearance. It had been a harrowing situation, and each of them were caught unawares.

The gears in Revan's mind began to turn.

This was too easy...

He stared at Overload, now reduced to a lifeless circuit board. "What is your purpose? Why are-"

A pipe burst, soaking Revan with sludge.

Think of the devil, and the devil will come.

"Does the word 'decoy' mean anything to you? We had to find some way to coax you cowards out of hiding."

He could see the characteristic smirk and lively blue eyes floating atop a large slab of granite.

"Terran."

The person in question waved mockingly. "Revan," he greeted in kind.

The pale titan fixed him with the coldest expression he could muster. "Traitor."

"Wretch."

The exchange ended there, the two wanting nothing more than to resolve the deep-seated animosity between them. Time slipped by, each second dwindling away like grains of sand in an hourglass. Only the sound of mud gushing out and filling the area could be heard.

In an instant, the tranquility was shattered.

Terran jumped off the massive boulder he was perched on and tried to hurl it at the empath.

But Revan predicted the strike, controlling the giant rock with his own powers. For a while, the two were in a tug of war, each trying to move the stone against the other. Eventually, it crumbled apart, proving too weak to withstand either of the boys' attempts to manipulate it.

Terran was the first to respond to this, and surprised Revan by abandoning the collapsing boulder in order to throw a sharp stalactite in his direction.

The empath guarded himself with a barrier, and the projectile bounced off against it. Ricocheting, the spar almost delivered a lethal blow to the geokinetic, whizzing past inches away from his head.

Revan seized the opportunity to send a column of dark energy at the blond, who was still shocked from narrowly avoiding an early grave.

The beam crashed into Terran and pinned him high up above a wall in the room. The hero could see him trying to struggle out of the magic's grasp, but his efforts met with little reward. Revan soared towards him, deciding to make one last attempt at reason to avert further conflict.

"Think about what you're doing, Terran."

Revan moved closer so that he was face to face with his enemy. "Think about Beast Girl-"

"What do you care!" The blond shouted. "You always treated her like dirt!"

As if to prove the statement, a wave of muck was conjured his way, engulfing Revan in a sea of fetid brown.

Terran could feel the grip of the empath's dark energy yielding, landing him unharmed on the floor.

"I don't really want to hurt the others," he revealed, walking to the coated frame in the soil. "But I'm going to enjoy getting rid of you."

As he said this, his hand glowed with a yellow aura.

Revan could feel the mud entering his lungs and nostrils, suffocating him. He gurgled out some sound that wasn't part of any language other than that of survival, and thrashed about as hard as he could with every part of his body. He battled against darkness, against the idea of death, as much as he did against the traitor watching with a smile.

"Poor Rev."

The way Terran used the nickname was anything but endearing. He sneered at the empath, who was desperately trying to break free from the ocean of filth he was trapped in. It was exquisite, seeing him squirm and reveling in his anguish. "You know, I always hated you."

Suddenly, like an explosion, Terran felt something slamming into him with all the force of a speeding truck. The source of the impact was the generator which, just mere moments ago, had been securely attached to the ceiling.

Revan emerged from the mud, coughing and completely saturated in the stuff. "The feeling's mutual."

Being hit with such a large bludgeon was devastating. Bits of the generator exploded, causing the geokinetic to plummet downward in a smoldering heap. It took a while for him to recover from the blow, but when he did, he lunged at his opponent in a crazed and fluid motion.

Locked in battle, the two teens tried to find a way of destroying the other. It was an unfair fight, for time and again Terran was able to exploit the environment around them, slinging boulders, rubble, and stalactites at the empath. It was tiring for Revan, putting everything into dodging attacks instead of making any of his own. The pale titan knew he was at a serious disadvantage. Every barrier he used to ward off the geokinetic's strikes would instantly shatter, sending his soul-self reeling. It was a combination of luck and legerity that prevented Terran from making the most of those moments of weakness.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Terran saw the blast coming. He jumped out of it's line of fire and countered with a series of jagged rocks. They flew like missiles, giving their target little time to react.

Revan tried to avoid them, but one managed to find purchase in his arm. The pain was severe, eliciting a terrible shudder. The pale titan gritted his teeth and glared furiously at Terran, who promptly cackled in reply.

"What's the matter, Rev? Getting mad?"

Revan reached for the wound and attempted to heal it. The gesture didn't escape the blond's notice. In the blink of an eye, he summoned forth a storm of dirt, barraging the empath with its hail.

"What about now? Pissed off yet?"

The hero had been forced to crouch and use a last-minute shield to protect himself. He rose, exhaustion and fatigue evident in the time it took for him to do so. "Anger is pointless," he asserted. "I have my emotions under control."

In spite of his claim, Revan could feel his father hammering against the prison of his mind. Rage pleaded and begged for release, as well as every other foul emotion he kept in check. They screeched at him, all demanding one thing:

_Kill Terran._

Heedless of Revan's inner conflict, the blond mistook his lapse of concentration as weariness. He began to think that the battle was as good as won, and he couldn't resist the temptation of gloating. "You don't really think I buy that emotionless crap, do ya?"

He could hear Slade praising him, and the compliment induced a high of arrogance.

"I think your very angry," he continued. "Angry that I'm winning, angry that your stupid friends are going to be next, angry that BG loved me instead of you."

And then, something in Revan just _snapped_.

"**You bastard!"**

The empath's voice was no longer his own. What spoke was a deep, nightmarish sound that seemed to combine all the evil he had tried to deny and suppress.

It sent a stab of fear into Terran's soul...

He had good reason to be afraid, for as soon as the voice manifested itself, the entire area was consumed in what could only be described as a chaotic whirlwind. Revan seemed to grow several feet taller, his body propped up by long and wispy tendrils.

Abruptly, they all thrust out toward him. Terran gasped, reaching out to block before they could cause any harm. This was no ordinary witchcraft, however, and his effort came to nothing.

"**We trusted you! She trusted you!**"

The geokinetic was enveloped across his torso and lifted from the ground. Others joined to constrain his hands and legs. He twisted and turned in quick, writhing movements, but the coils of dark energy were undisturbed by his repeated bids to wriggle free. Their grip tightened as he resisted, squeezing the air out of him. He wanted to scream and beg for his life, but the vice he was ensnared in prevented him from doing so.

"**She gave you everything!**"

The calm, acerbic Revan was gone, replaced by someone completely inhuman. Every one of his movements was animated by a ruthless and uncontainable malice. Like a predator about to snap its jaws on prey, he approached the blond and increased his iron-tight hold on him.

In that moment, Terran realized what was at stake. Fear gave way to adrenaline, instinct took over logic, and everything else to the sole imperative of self-preservation. If he failed, it was over. There would be no mercy from the monster before him, who had suddenly grown an extra pair of eyes, each of them a deep crimson. He could see his own agonizing image through the reflection of those red orbs, and it only strengthened his desire to live.

A large mass started to form from below, using the swamp of ooze as material. It assumed the shape of a giant fist and grabbed Revan from behind.

The half-demon could feel himself being pulled, and let out a piercing roar as he was separated from the object of his contempt.

The blond sensed his restraints loosening as the fist dragged his rival away. It had been a close call, and the rush he felt from having escaped from such a grim situation was euphoric. Victory was his...

Terran grinned, amused as he witnessed Revan sinking into the earth, as if the boy was returning to the depths of hell where he belonged.

He felt like a god...

"Who's in control now?"

* * *

**AN- I'm a novice when it comes to writing action scenes, as you can probably tell. I just had to write this, however. The fight between Terra and Raven in the show was one of my all-time favorite scenes. I hope I did it justice.**


	10. Aftershock 2

**AN- The Terran arc is fast approaching its conclusion. This one's longer than the other chaps. Whenever I reach a serious part in the show, I have to adjust my style accordingly. So expect a lot of drama, a lot of trite and long-winded descriptions, some amateurish action, and way too many ellipses. **

**I always thought that the _Aftershock_ eppies were quite dark, and this chap is gonna reflect that opinion. For example, there's a scene in this that might have you questioning BG's vegetarianism...heh heh heh...**

* * *

…Beneath Jump City…

five teenagers made an oath

No more chances

No more trust

And no more mercy

They would stop Slade

…And Terran…

**-{x}-{x}-{x}-**

Columns marched in soulless uniformity, moving through a sea of fog. Each of them were in complete and total lock-step, unwavering in the pursuit of their orders. They carried no banners or flags. Their loyalty belonged to no country or government. They advanced onward, past empty streets and walkways. It was a grim procession, one that received no applause or cheer. They were an army with one goal:

Domination.

At their head stood a young boy, his body levitating above the ground with assistance from a large slab of stone. He and Slade had finally done it. Jump was theirs. It had taken a great deal of time and energy, but finally their ambitions were realized. With the city under their control, they could launch a campaign of systematic conquest throughout the world. It was everything the boy's master dreamed of...

"I was beginning to think I'd never see the day," Slade gushed. "But at long last, the city is ours."

The masked criminal's voice spoke seductively through his ear piece, but Terran paid little attention to it. He was too engrossed in the sight of a desolate and abandoned urban wasteland. Was this the fate that awaited the entire globe?

"I couldn't have done it without you, my apprentice."

The blond didn't know whether he should feel gratified or ashamed. He decided that the former was less bothersome. "Thanks," he mechanically responded.

Slade sensed his lack of conviction and knew just what to say. "You have made me very proud."

It was almost paternal, like a father congratulating his son for getting straight A's on his report card. Deep down, the geokinetic knew the compliment wasn't sincere, but he couldn't keep from smiling. It was nice, feeling like he had a parent looking after him. Years of orphanage and loneliness melted away, replaced by an overwhelming sensation of achievement.

"It was no big deal. Wait till we get to the next city."

"That's my boy..."

Happy with the conversation and ready to prove himself even more, Terran decided to scour ahead of the Sladebots. He would secure the rest of Jump by himself.

The blond whizzed past a series of roads and buildings, each of them representing mostly innocuous recollections. He remembered having bought a pair of shoes in one store that he happened to cross by. Then, his sight came upon a more intimate place, a land of lush green and dark soil.

Jump City Park.

Time reversed course, the dreary gloom of the area changing into a sunny and idyllic environment.

His mind was painting a picture of the past...

_On __a dirt trail sequestered by large trees_, they walked side by side. He was content with the girl chatting next to him, paying close attention to her every word. _She was telling him a humorous story about her friends. _

"_When Cyber got initiated, we forced her to wear a tutu. It was hysterical! Robyn pulled out a camera and said-"_

_"Cheese?"_

_"Yeah! Cy blasted her good for that!"_

He could still see Beast Girl, still hear her laughter echoing throughout the now silent park. Regret and nostalgia over the memory jostled with the pride he felt for accomplishing his mission. It didn't matter anymore, he told himself. The Titans were gone. Yes, they had been his friends...

But with the kind of power he now wielded, who needed friends?

Terran left and decided to check up on other locations. Conscious of the doubt plaguing him, he tried to speed by the rest of the place as quickly as he could. It was foolish and did little to assuage his turmoil. It is impossible to out-run one's guilt.

...Snatches of conversation, empty promises, taunts and screams...

The blond moved as if he was trying to flee some terrible foe, but the memories continued to chase him. He didn't know where he was taking himself, but began to have an inkling when a familiar shape started to appear in his sight.

He dismounted from his rock and walked closer to the architectural marvel.

In spite of its lack of occupants, Titans Tower stood as tall and stout as before. It was once a beacon of hope to the people that had lived in the city, and even though it still remained, those days were over. He didn't know why Slade's invasion left it untouched. Perhaps the villain wanted to keep it as a monument, an eternal reminder that he had vanquished the Titans.

Fog blanketed the bay which surrounded the giant T.

For some reason, it reminded Terran of what he had done. "I guess they really are gone..."

And that's when he felt something hit him from behind. It was a powerful strike, one that sent him tumbling against the asphalt. The attack was so sudden, so quick and unexpected, that it was as if it had been some sort of illusion. He rose quickly and surveyed the area.

All he could see were dense clouds of mist...

Another strike, this time from the side. A swift round-house kick connected with his jaw, almost dislocating the sturdy mandible.

He had managed to see his attacker, and the revelation made his heart freeze. "N-No," he stammered. "It can't be! I destroyed you!"

The blond could hear Slade demanding to know what was going on.

"I don't-"

But he couldn't finish the response, for he was interrupted by a starbolt which narrowly missed blowing him to smithereens. Using the pavement to conjure a pillar of stone, Terran managed to ward off the explosion it made upon impact. The maneuver provided him with only a few seconds of protection, for once again something creeped up behind him and delivered a searing bite into his right shoulder. He shouted and immediately shoved whatever it was away. It made a painful whine as it faded back into the fog.

Disoriented, the geokinetic collapsed on the ground, red pouring out of his fresh wound. The atmosphere around him seemed hazy and muddled. Vertigo competed with blood loss to create a world that spun wildly, its axis gone berserk. Through his confusion, he could make out a noise. It was loud and commanding.

Slade was ordering him to rise and defeat the Titans.

But he wasn't fighting the Titans...

He was fighting shadows.

They were everywhere and nowhere. Whenever he caught a glimpse of them, it would be too late. They emerged like phantoms out of the vapor, their bodies appearing in one instant and vanishing the next. A punch hit him in the face, followed shortly after by a set of tendrils attempting to latch on to any part of his body. Ruthlessly, the shadows persisted, striking, blasting, and pummeling him before he had any time to react.

Just when he thought he had enough, a silhouette of fur and fangs greeted him for a second time. It was growling and moving closer.

"Beast Girl," the blond gasped, an intense certainty coating the name. "Stop this..."

He slowly retreated from the creature, but with every step he took back, it made a step forward. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

A series of voices answered in reply.

"There's nothin' left to say."

"You attempted to annihilate us."

"It's only fair that we return the favor."

The growls increased with each sentence.

Terran knew that this Beast Girl wasn't the charming and vivacious person he once knew. The creature before him, with its barred teeth and claws, exemplified why the changeling had the word "Beast" in her name. There would be no escape from her jaws of wrath...

Before he could even attempt to, she pounced. The movement was like a speeding bullet, its course certain and unavoidable. Fangs sunk into the blond's flesh, and the pain was even more severe than her first attempt. The target was the same as before, his shoulder. He tried to pry her off, tried to struggle and ignore his torment, but her grip on him was too powerful. The changeling's bite dug deeper and deeper, her canines like piercing spikes of an iron maiden. In that moment, Terran learned a valuable lesson about the opposite sex.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Frightened and desperate, the blond reached out with his powers. He had to think past his agony and test his limits. Sharp stalagmites grew from the concrete, sprouting like gnarled branches.

But Beast Girl released him just as they attempted to deliver a bite of their own. Terran acted fast, recovering and aiming the stalagmites in her direction. It was an exercise in futility. She was gone within seconds, the mist concealing wherever she was from his vision.

Her retreat gave the geokinetic a brief respite, which he took to examine his injury.

There were certain perks that came with working for a depraved yet meticulous criminal mastermind. He could already see his armor busy at work, mending the ripped flesh and sealing the blood flow. It functioned as a sort-of sentient exoskeleton, able to detect and heal injuries before they became debilitating. The suit's neural interface was quite advanced, but it couldn't perform miracles. If she had gone for a more vital area, he would be dead.

"Can't you see you've lost," Terran beseeched of the shadows. "You idiots sure are stubborn!"

His confident words were premature, for the battle wasn't over. Before he knew it, a large stretch of wire enveloped itself around his legs and pulled him downward. He fell to the ground once more, his balance robbed by the attack.

The fog dissipated, revealing the figure of an ebony-haired girl...

As well as four other figures, each of them circling around him.

"You're right," Robyn said, pressing her boot firmly on the blond's stomach. "We are."

Terran's mind went blank, stress and terror overcoming reason. He could see the determination on each of the Titans' faces, see that they were very much alive and ready to pay him back for what he had done.

"Slade!" He called out. "Help me! I can't do this alone!"

He waited anxiously for an answer. He didn't care what kind of answer it was, but hoped it would come soon.

It arrived clear and cold into his ears.

"Young man, you are _never_ alone."

On cue, the army of Sladebots poured out of the remaining vestiges of mist. They were an overwhelming force, consisting of hundreds. The drones cocked their weapons and took aim, but just when they were about to unleash their assault, the Titans sprung into action. Terran was cast aside for the moment as each of the heroes proceeded to do what they did best.

Blasts met blasts, claws met steel, spirit met soullessness...

And as they fought, the blond remained, watching it all unfold before his eyes.

It was even more terrifying than what he had seen earlier. Despite the odds, the Titans proved that he and Slade had grossly miscalculated. They were far from vanquished. They were stronger and more unified than ever before. His power was as nothing in comparison. He would be no match against such vigor, and so he thought of his options.

He had two.

Fight or flight...

He fled.

**-{x}-{x}-{x}-**

The predator was now prey.

She followed him, flapping her wings as hard as she could. She soared above the battlefield where her friends were fighting and silently sent them an apology. She knew she should be with them, but there was unfinished business that had to be attended to. Besides, why focus on pawns when the king was ripe for the taking.

_'Always spare a member of the Brotherhood. If you do, he'll lead you straight to The Brain.'_

Mento had taught her well. Although this was a different situation, the advice was as applicable now as it was then. Terran did exactly what she expected.

He led her to the outskirts of the city and took refuge in a cave below the earth. She knew it wasn't a random spot. There could only be one reason why he was heading down there. If she followed him, it would be no surprise who she would find. The blond was crawling back to his master, unaware that he had brought her right to him.

It was time to end this.

The green hawk landed and assumed the form of a teenage girl.

She moved towards the cave. Slade was in there. She could sense it, almost as if the masked criminal was trying to send her a message.

There was no time for caution, no time to turn back. This nightmare had gone on long enough. She was aware of the danger, aware that she was alone and the team nowhere in sight. Calling for back-up meant Robyn telling her to stand down. She didn't want that, didn't want to be bossed around like a dog. The riskiness of the situation gave way, diffused by a single feeling:

Resolve.

Beast Girl stared at the yawning darkness before her. Immense and foreboding, it seemed to stare right back. The cavern beckoned, speaking in a silent language.

_Come..._

Prudence urged her not to tempt fate. Slade was notorious for his cunning. This could be a trap and the others wouldn't be able to get her out of it. With a slight sense of trepidation, she advanced onward, each movement forced by sheer will. The green titan looked back before entering, taking note of the light she was leaving behind.

Perhaps she would be leaving it forever...

The darkness seemed to grab at her flesh, impatient with her indecision, demanding her presence. She gulped audibly before giving in to its seductive magnetism. In a slow and insinuating manner, it engulfed the changeling, devouring her completely as she finally went inside.

The entrance of the cave suddenly disappeared, sealing back into the earth.

An instant of pure horror jolted through her body. She had expected something like that, but the reality of it was much harsher to deal with. Her chest rumbled and beat like a drum as panic paralyzed everything else.

And then, unbidden but comforting...

_'Master the environment. Don't allow it to master you.'_

The words served as a guide, forging a path through the abyss.

The Doom Patrol had provided her with a great wealth of experience. She would have to make full use of it if she had any intention of getting out of this alive.

Beast Girl descended, her determination making the journey slightly less arduous. The bare, jagged walls of the cavern appeared as if they were closing in. It made her feel somewhat stifled and claustrophobic. Keep moving, she thought. Think of nothing else.

As she continued making progress, the shifter noticed something odd. Instead of getting darker as she plumed its depths, the cave grew brighter. It reached a stage where the almost impenetrable blackness was gone, replaced by something her eyes could easily adjust themselves to.

She stopped abruptly as something came into focus. Below, the changeling could make out the form of another.

It gasped, voice immediately revealing his identity.

"W-Who's there?"

Terran assumed a hostile stance, but his nervous breathing detracted from his attempt to intimidate.

He looked so afraid...

Part of her, the primal part she tried to suppress, reveled in his fear. The scent of it was like a sweet bouquet. Each of her forms bellowed within her, begging for more, wanting to drown in the intoxicating smell. This side of her had been responsible for inflicting the injury on the blond's shoulder. It had encouraged her to hurt him. It had yearned for the taste of his blood...

She jumped down and revealed herself. Immediately, the geokinetic's anxiety amplified. He stumbled a bit once he saw her, reeling from a resurgence of terror. The green titan had to fight off an equally powerful resurgence.

Reaching a state of calm that would've made Revan proud, she pushed the primitive instincts aside. Beast Girl was many things, but she wasn't a monster. She refused to succumb to her bestial and animalistic side.

"Terran, I just want to talk."

He was standing very still, nostrils flared, automatically pulling in oxygen in case he had to run. She approached him, a disarming smile on her face. "C'mon, please…"

The changeling tried to convey the sincerity of her words in her posture, which was as lax and unthreatening as she could make it. "You and me could always talk, remember?"

The blond visibly relaxed but remained alert. "I want to believe you," he said. "But how can I after all I've done?"

"Terran-"

"It doesn't matter now, BG. Nothing matters..."

"That's not true," she argued. "It doesn't have to be this way. You can come back..."

The geokinetic laughed bitterly. "Yeah, I'll just apologize to your friends and everything'll be fine and dandy again, right?"

He walked away from her, his laughter turning into a full-blown cackle. "Hey guys! I only worked for your worst enemy and tried to kill you, but I'm sorry! Any spot on the team still open?" He sunk to the floor, mirth replaced by a sudden and grim silence. Beast Girl had never felt such pity for another person than she did for him in that moment. For a while, neither said anything. The emptiness of the cave provided noise in the form of water dripping from the ceiling. It was the only sound heard until Terran lifted himself back up.

"It felt good, you know. Working for Slade, taking you guys down..."

He gave the shifter a few seconds for his words to sink in. In that short amount of time, he manipulated a piece of earth from the ground. Beast Girl was alarmed at first, but the blond wasn't exhibiting any antagonism. He molded the rock, using it to form a sculpture of the green titan's face.

Her hair, her eyes, her pointy ears...

Each of her features were perfectly matched by the work of art.

It was beautiful...

"I never knew I could control it like this," the blond continued, staring at his creation with the same kind of awe she was displaying. "It was incredible, the power he gave me. It was like I could do anything I wanted."

His gaze shifted, traveling all over the area. "I spent years hiding out in places like this. Even when I was with you, I felt trapped. Slade gave me a freedom I'd wanted for so long."

The green titan witnessed her sculpture crumbling. It split apart into tiny pieces, each bit abandoned to wither away into nothingness.

Like the broken fragments of her heart.

"But now..."

Terran was fighting back tears. "Now I don't even know what I want anymore..."

For the second time in her life, Beast Girl ignored what was perhaps the cardinal lesson Mento had taught her.

_'Never allow your emotions to interfere with your duty.'_

She leapt into Terran's arms.

It wasn't a wholly unexpected act. The changeling still had feelings for him and, regardless of everything that had happened, she couldn't just forget them. He more than understood; he felt the same way.

The first sensation he actually felt was pain. His wounded shoulder hadn't completely healed, but he dismissed it. He wouldn't allow something so miniscule interrupt this tender moment. He hugged the girl and placed his head softly atop her own. He had missed this, missed her. Her love was there to accept and shelter his soul, that thing underneath it all that made him worth saving. There had been no hesitation or discomfort when he confessed his weaknesses. She had probably known all along. It was why she was so willing to forgive him...

The makings of a quixotic dream took form, lulling him into a fantasy in which the two of them could be together like this forever. It gave him hope, and perhaps it might give her hope too.

"You should join us, BG. After Jump, the entire country could be ours."

Beast Girl stirred from her comfortable position and gaped at him. Was he seriously proposing...

"We could beat Slade."

_He was_.

She couldn't believe he was actually asking her to do that. It would mean turning her back on her friends, forsaking everything she believed in, and cause her to...

It hit her like a ton of bricks.

...to turn into_ him_...

Misery truly loved company. Because Terran couldn't come back, he wanted to lead her down the same path. It was a road that had no destination, a trail designed purely so that it could be walked on. It was fantasy for the sake of fantasy, a sweet delusion that would satisfy his ego by taking her down with him.

Terran was unaware of her thoughts, taking her silence as a sign of acceptance. What he said next was communicated in a whisper, as if it was some grand secret...

"The whole world could be our carnival."

She pushed herself away, rejecting his offer as well as his embrace. He hadn't learned anything. That he would contemplate such evil and speak of it this way revealed more about the geokinetic than she was willing to believe. He had never been that simple boy who laughed at her jokes. Underneath it all, this whole time, was exactly the kind of person Slade wanted. The truth was difficult to swallow, and the conclusion drawn even more so.

Perhaps he was beyond saving.

Terran reacted to the rejection with shock, which only served to condemn him further in her judgement. He was about to say something, maybe inquire as to her reasons for snubbing his proposal, but a voice stopped him.

"You failed me, apprentice."

The reproach echoed throughout the cave over and over. It was a sickening orchestra, one that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

But the voice, however eerie, was nothing in comparison to its owner.

Seconds, hours, years, eons- the blond lost all sense of measurement as fear subordinated time. And then, appearing like a ghost, he could see malevolence itself gazing at him with a single eye.

"I ordered you to eliminate the Titans. You did not."

Slade wasn't a forgiving man. He grabbed Terran's wrist roughly, resolved to remind him of that fact in the most painful way possible.

"I commanded you to fight, and you ran."

He made as if to strike the boy, but then he noticed they weren't alone. The villain stared at Beast Girl, and she knew he was grinning behind that mask of his.

"But you can still redeem yourself..."

The geokinetic was released from the tight hold. He knew that Slade was giving him another chance, but there was an unspoken corollary: If he failed again, he would be tossed aside and abandoned. Terran looked down at his armor, observing the criminal's insignia, and finally understood it for what it really was.

It wasn't just a symbol of bondage.

It was a mark of Cain.

No one else would accept him. For better or worse, Slade was the only home he had now.

The blond stared at Beast Girl, who was presently staring back at him pleadingly, and shook his head.

_'I no longer have a choice.'_

It was his mantra, his only solace, a justification for all he had done...

The blond struggled with himself for a while before he finally gave in. He would make a choice.

A choice just for her...

What did it matter if she loved him? He would only cause the shifter greater pain and anguish. It would be difficult, perhaps the most difficult thing he had ever done in his life. If she wouldn't join him, then the very least he could do was put an end to her suffering. The logic mounted and propelled him forward.

He decided to deliver her the greatest mercy, before her friends arrived and were met a like end.

He would kill her first.

* * *

**AN- To be continued.**

**I will try to update the next chapter soon. If all goes according to plan, I'll have it done in a week or two. If not, well... I'm not making any promises...**


	11. Aftershock 3

**AN- The same warning in the previous chap applies here as well. This is the last part of _Aftershock. _**

* * *

War.

It was in every sight, in every sound, in every breath. It was in the blinding flashes of explosions, in the persistent noise of marching, in the acrid miasma of smog. Each of her senses were constantly bombarded. There was no shelter, no sanctuary from the pandemonium around her. War was pervasive, omnipresent, all-encompassing. Around a corner there might be a sniper on a rooftop, or a dangerous ambush, or perhaps death himself waiting to sink his scythe into her body.

Robyn knew she was being paranoid, but in battle one always had to suspect the worst. The Sladebots weren't going to show mercy or restraint. Such concepts were impossible for them to understand, which was why their namesake was so fond of using them. Only by being equally ruthless could they be destroyed. The solution was simple and dispelled her fears.

If they wouldn't show mercy, neither would she.

Robyn ran forward, unveiling her staff as two drones emerged to shoot her down. She ducked in the middle of her rush, the lasers from their rifles whizzing over harmlessly, and took them out with one fell swoop.

Several others immediately appeared to replace them. The girl wonder twirled her weapon in a circular fashion, warding off the Sladebots' attacks until she could get near enough to deliver her own. They quickly expended their ammunition, allowing her to approach without further encumbrance. It was close-quarter combat from that point on.

At such range it didn't matter how many hundreds stood in her way.

A nimble acrobat, she dodged their strikes with a series of fluid somersaults and backflips, occasionally using her staff as a vaulting tool. Then, the acrobat became a butcher and tore apart each foe in her sight. Arms, legs, heads, bits of mechanical components- all were sundered from bodies and left to waste on the ground in a haphazard mess.

The wreckage crunched beneath Robyn's feet as she advanced. More and more Sladebots met the same fate. Heaps and piles of their limbs quickly joined the broken parts of their comrades. She continued the offensive until nothing whole or moving remained.

But the heroine wasn't the only one wreaking havoc.

In the midst the chaos, Kor could be seen soaring in the sky and launching starbolts. At one point, he was forced to pivot downward in reaction to a vicious counterstrike of enemy fire. He swept past, raised his arms, and unleashed a ray of destruction wide and far around.

The roar of the blast was met by Robyn with an approving smile. It heightened her determination and gave her newfound strength. She didn't want to fall behind, and knew with absolute certainty that she wouldn't.

The girl wonder followed him, smashing to pieces every drone in her path. He led her to the others, and she couldn't help but feel impressed at the sight of them. With an endless reserve of stamina, the Titans fought tooth and nail, breaking through enemy lines like they were an army themselves.

She charged into the fray, coming to their relief and taking up her mantle of leadership.

The tide of battle swayed to and fro, each side falling into lapses of weakness and renewed ardor. Blasts of blue, tendrils of black energy, and green beams of righteous anger light up the area in a glorious rainbow. Robyn had never felt more proud of her team than in that moment. They would fight for each street, each building, each bit of ground until Jump City was theirs again.

The Sladebots put up a good struggle, but their numbers were dwindling fast. Wave after wave of them fell to the heroes' unrelenting onslaught. For all their ruthlessness, they were still just machines. No room for mercy came with a catch. It also meant there was no room for brotherhood, no room for that bond of friendship and morale that was truly the decisive factor in group combat.

They were going to lose.

A cacophonous din of explosions rang through Robyn's ears as the conflict raged. The Titans were winning, but that didn't mean she could let her guard down. The girl wonder stood in the middle of an empty part of the battlefield, made so because she had defeated all the drones in that spot.

She suddenly felt something bumping against her from behind. In a flurry of motion, the heroine raised her staff and turned to see what it was.

Cyber's face greeted her with a smirk. "What ya gonna do with that thing? Give me a bump on the head?"

She was referring, of course, to the rod in her hands.

Robyn relaxed and gestured at the mutilated pieces of Sladebots on the floor. "Seemed to work pretty well on them."

"Yeah," the mechanical teen agreed. "But they ain't made out of stuff tougher than titanium, are they?"

Their conversation was interrupted by a volley of lasers.

Robyn jumped and rolled away, avoiding them before they could make contact.

Cyber, on the other hand, merely stood in place, the lasers bouncing off her and inflicting no damage. She was quite familiar with the Sladebots' weaponry, and had made adequate preparations to withstand it. Considering how often the Titans fought them, she had known that an upgrade of her body's defenses would prove quite useful.

The girl wonder moved behind her and was forced to endure another arrogant smirk.

"Ya see, they can't even hurt me!"

"Get rid of them," Robyn grumbled. It was embarrassing, having to use the mechanical teen as a shield.

Cyber's smirk turned into a grin as she took aim with her sonic cannon. "No problem."

A single shot burst forth from the weapon. It scattered in mid-air, splitting into various rays, going for targets in numerous locations. Before the drones could even register what was going on, the beams slammed into them and blew up. In an instant, they were all destroyed. Pieces of them that weren't incinerated flew about in a haze of scattered debris and smoke.

"Shazam!" Cyber cried, witnessing the destruction with glee. Her updated technology was flawless and didn't even tax her power cell that much. Those stupid drones should've known better than to take her on. It was the perfect example of quality over quantity.

She got over her excitement, though. Overconfidence would only benefit her opponent. The mechanical teen had to remain cautious and alert.

She and Robyn waited for the next assault. Sladebots always attacked in swarms, group following group, like an unstoppable flood.

But nothing came...

The sounds of battle faded and died. The once thick and endless fog evaporated. The sun beamed and shined down, no longer obscured by the gray clouds which had hid it from the world. Birds chirped a sweet song, as if in celebration, for the war was over and the Titans had won.

A serene blanket of peace settled over the city.

Revan and Kor descended from above and joined the girls. The Tamaranian was ecstatic to see that Robyn was safe. He approached the heroine and engulfed her in a bone-crushing hug.

"I am so glad you are alive and undamaged!"

"That might change if you keep this up," Robyn gasped, struggling for air through the tight hold.

He released her and smiled bashfully. The alien didn't know his own strength sometimes. "My apologies."

Each of the four were glad that they were reunited again.

But someone was missing...

"Where's Beast Girl?"

Revan's voice was as calm and monotonous as ever, but it concealed a grave concern. He had looked for the shifter during the battle and hadn't found any sign of her whereabouts. His protectiveness was something that he couldn't explain logically. The only thing he could come up with was a lie: Beast Girl was the weakest member of the team, and therefore needed more protection. It was as simple as that.

Concern turned into fear when his question didn't receive an answer.

"Yo BG!" Cyber called out. "Where you at, girl?!"

The Titans strained their ears and waited.

But no reply was heard...

Robyn whipped out her communicator and looked up the changeling's coordinates. A map of Jump's layout appeared briefly over the device's monitor before it magnified a specific area. Instantly, it beeped in confirmation and revealed what she wanted to know.

"Five kilometers east and eight hundred meters below the surface..."

**-{x}-{x}-{x}-**

In battle, those prepared to kill always have the advantage.

Beast Girl knew this very well. She was a veteran in the superhero business and her career had exposed her to all sorts of criminals, from depraved psychopaths to your run-of-the mill bank robber. So yes, she was quite familiar with murderous types. You could tell them apart by their composure. Most criminals were either nervous or cocky, but those that were ready to commit the ultimate crime had a cold calmness to them. Mento had warned her many times of the danger such people represented.

They were calm because they had no inhibitions.

They had the advantage because nothing held them back.

Terran's eyes flashed a dangerous yellow as the environment bended to his will.

Stalactites fell from above in a torrent of cascading rock, forcing her to act fast. She shifted into a falcon and avoided them, her wings beating as rapidly as her heart.

But the blond was cunning. He lulled her into a false sense of security, allowing her to believe that there was a pattern to his attacks. The stalactites fell repeatedly behind her in rows, which caused the changeling to assume that they would continue to do so and therefore be easy to dodge.

Suddenly, Terran changed his rhythm.

Sharp rocks started to fall from in front of the shifter instead of behind. It was smart and almost surprised his enemy.

However, part of her had expected the ruse.

Beast Girl didn't just have her own instincts to rely on. She had the senses and intuitions of the entire animal kingdom on her side. They had alerted her something was amiss the moment it happened. She transformed into a fly and slipped through the small gaps in the shards. To the blond, it appeared as if she had vanished.

Seemingly from nothing, a gorilla took form and delivered a powerful blow to his body. The strength of the attack sent him soaring across the area, and it was only due to luck that he manged to avoid the remaining stalactites that hung from the ceiling. If the blow had been slightly stronger...

The green ape became a cheetah and, before the geokinetic could hit solid ground, raced towards his position. Fists of an ape once more sent him soaring, and the process repeated itself over and over- Beast Girl alternating between cheetah and gorilla in order to keep him dazed and in the air.

Instant death was avoided time and again, but only because the changeling restrained herself from putting too much force in her strikes. She couldn't kill another human being. It went against everything she believed in. Her goal was to render the blond unconscious or make him too weak to pose a threat.

Slade didn't interfere. He stood on the sidelines, observing the fight with an increasing sense of disappointment. If his apprentice couldn't defeat a single Titan by himself, then he was worthless and would rightfully be destroyed.

Fed up with being a volley ball, Terran permitted his powers to lash out. It was a risky move that could've back-fired on him, but it paid off.

The ground beneath Beast Girl trembled as it came to life. She was lifted and sent swerving through the air on a slab of stone. It was a sudden maneuver, one that took her by surprise. In cheetah form, she dug her claws in and hoped she wouldn't fall.

But the blond landed on the flying rock and shoved her off.

In mid-plummet, she assumed the first form that came to mind. He had always been there for her whenever she was in danger, so it made sense. Fur became feathers, paws became wings and talons, gravity became a partner instead of a foe.

A green raven cried in a screeching voice just as it bounded upward to avoid crashing into the floor.

The sight of the bird infuriated Terran. Anger coursed through his veins like a raging disease. He wanted to destroy it completely, so that no vestige of it would remain to taunt him.

The blond unleashed a piercing shout as his frame became enveloped in a swirling aura of golden energy. He could feel every pebble, every bit of dirt, every speck of dust and sediment around him. The stone he was floating on shuddered, as if fearful of its rider's power, but obeyed his will and moved a safe distance away from the chaos that was about to ensue.

Beast Girl knew she was in for it big time.

The cave began erupting in successive barrages of earth, spraying her with gravel. It was just a warm-up, for within moments an avalanche of boulders fell from on high, each of them manipulated by the geokinetc and hurled at her.

She changed into the fastest animals she could think of. She ran and flew, feeling wind and ground for only seconds at a time. The shifter morphed so often to avoid the incoming rocks that her body felt more like a speeding bullet than any creature.

But her luck didn't last long.

One of the boulders managed to hit her, and before she could even process what was going on, Beast Girl found herself crashing, flailing, and skidding against endless pain. The impact felt like a sledgehammer blow. At the end of it all, she was human once again and lying face-down on the floor. Blackness threatened to consume her vision. She fought against it, fought against the dying of the light.

Terran dismounted and approached.

He was coming for her...

She had to move, had to get away.

The changeling picked herself up and tried to run, but her feet were stuck in the earth. Terran had known she would try to escape.

He had also saved the best weapon in his arsenal for last. A massive stone loomed over her, its ominous shadow being the first thing she noticed before looking up and gazing at it. If the battle was a game of chess, this was the checkmate moment.

She stared at the blond.

He stared back and immediately wished he hadn't.

In Beast Girl's eyes, he could see _all_ of his victims.

The civilians of Jump and the countless innocents he had hurt long before he even met Slade- they all looked at him through those emerald orbs.

"I never wanted this to happen."

Terran didn't know whether he was talking about the present situation or his entire life. The resolve which had fueled him throughout the battle was gone. He was paralyzed, as if caught in some sort of trance. If he carried through with this, everything pure and innocent in him would die. The geokinetic didn't just feel guilt for what he was doing. What he felt was stronger than human emotion and caused indescribable shame.

He could sense the judgement of heaven weighing on his soul.

Beast Girl sensed it, too.

"Prove it to me," she said. "It's not too late, Terran."

But to another individual in the cave, it appeared as if "too late" was only seconds away. He phased through a wall and was alarmed to discover the changeling in such desperate circumstances. He didn't see a boy struggling with his conscience and a girl pleading with him to obey it. All he saw was a murderer about to kill one of his friends.

The blond could feel the chill of his words before they were even spoken.

"It'll be the last thing you ever do!"

It wasn't a threat, but a promise.

If Terran killed Beast Girl, he would _end_ him, even if it meant freeing his father and ushering the apocalypse.

A period of stillness, of freezing tension, stretched on for what seemed like an eternity. Wills were being measured and put to the test. One was weighed on the scales and found wanting.

In battle, those prepared to kill always have the advantage.

Terran wasn't prepared...

But Revan was_..._

The other Titans joined him, announcing their arrival with shouted warnings.

Robyn told the geokinetic to stop before he did the unthinkable and forced her team to do the same. They were more than willing to cross that line if one of their own fell. They were a family. If one of them died, they would seek swift and furious vengeance. It was something the girl wonder would accept full responsibility for, the consequences be damned.

Terran's brows narrowed, beads of perspiration making their presence felt. He tried to think, tried to asses things rationally, but found that he couldn't. The body was rebelling against the mind, as if it knew that what he was doing was wrong. His shallow breathing and sweaty forehead, the clamminess and twitching he suddenly felt in his hands, all these weren't merely the result of nervousness. Events had escalated beyond his ability to control. He hadn't known what was truly at stake until he saw the pure and unadulterated fear in Beast Girl's eyes. He didn't know what to do, didn't know on who's side he belonged.

Slade emerged from his concealed position. Though it was impossible to tell, the masked criminal was just as nervous as his protegé. The Titans had managed to defeat his army and find his headquarters. Anger shortly replaced fear as he thought of all the time and effort he invested in his plan of conquering Jump. World domination was now a shattered dream. He had come so close, but now he was finished.

If that was the case, he would take at least one of the Titans with him.

"Apprentice, strike now!"

Terran wavered. He and Slade still stood a chance of winning if they disposed of one of the heroes, but he couldn't do it. That he had even contemplated such a thing made bile rise in his throat. How did he become such a monster? How strong was evil's grip on him? Was it too strong to resist it?

He looked at Beast Girl and discovered his answer. She was the only one who could see past what he had deceived himself into believing throughout his existence. The moment he was born with his wretched powers, he had thought he was beyond redemption. He would forever hurt the people he cared for, so why not cast his lot with Slade and become his apprentice? He didn't realize that there was goodness in him, so absorbed was he in his own self-loathing.

"It's your choice," she pointed out. "You can still do the right thing."

Choice. It was the key that released him from his chains. He had chosen the wrong path.

But he could choose to leave it. He could choose to walk another path.

The apprentice faced his master and smiled. He had ordered him to strike, and so he would.

"I quit."

Slade didn't see the boulder coming...

**-{x}-{x}-{x}-**

For many years it had lied dormant, sleeping beneath the earth, never stirring...

But the battle roused it from its slumber. This was no creature or supernatural entity. This was something entirely different and infinitely worse. It festered and grew until it erupted with a shout of hot fury.

The cave rumbled and shook, but not as a result of an earthquake.

It could be quelled no longer...

Geysers burst upward in a series of orange pillars. Magma gushed forth, jetted like fountains, and vomited hell out of every orifice it could find. The once dank cavern quickly became a boiling ocean.

The raging inferno consumed everything it touched.

Pinned down, Slade Wilson could do nothing as every bit of his body melted away. If he had still been conscious, it would have been an excruciating end.

It also would have been exactly what he deserved.

Terran carved a path out of the magma, which guided each of the Titans to safety. Instead of following them, he lingered on a stone in the center of the burning sea. The blond knew what he had to do. A volcanic eruption had been triggered, and it would destroy the city if nothing was done.

Beast Girl had other plans. She, too, lingered in the cave, waiting for the blond to accompany her friends. When she finally figured out that he wasn't coming, she transformed into a hawk and flew to him. The changeling was human once more upon landing.

"Come on," she told Terran. "We gotta go!"

He chuckled, amused that she was still trying to save him. Beast Girl was either the biggest fool or the kindest person he had ever known. It was an interesting observation that held a simple truth.

She was probably both.

"No can do, babe. I have to stay."

"No..."

"I'm the only one who can stop it."

The changeling was in a state of utter despair. Terran had chosen light over darkness and had been brought back to her. She thought it was over, that perhaps things might finally go back to normal between them. It was too good to be true.

She was just going to lose him all over again.

"You can't," she sobbed, clinging to the blond like he was her lifeline. "Please, don't do this!"

Of the various emotions churning in his chest, Terran felt one sensation over all the others. It was a powerful and profound feeling, characterized by a warmness of the heart. "I'm sorry," he said, stroking the changeling's locks. "I'm sorry for everything."

Beast Girl looked up and stared into his eyes one last time. Even though he had done terrible things, even though he had hurt her friends and tried to destroy all that they had vowed to protect, she couldn't help it...

"I'm not leaving you."

The geokinetic was touched. He knew he didn't deserve such devotion, which was precisely why he had to do this. It was a decision his entire being protested against, save the throbbing organ which told him it was the only way to redeem himself. He guided the shifter's hand to the source of his feelings. It beated slowly, assured of the rightness of his actions.

"You'll always be here."

The tender moment didn't last long.

A portal ripped through empty space and revealed the figure of Revan. He had been the first to notice Beast Girl's absence. This was the second time she left them to do something stupid. Couldn't she see how urgent and perilous the situation was? Her folly knew no bounds.

The first thing the empath noticed when he appeared was how close she and that traitor were. It disgusted him.

He approached the two with a grim and intimidating scowl on his face.

"We have to go," he snarled. "_Now_."

Terran glared at the pale teen, but knew that he was right. He also knew that Beast Girl wouldn't leave of her own free will. The changeling's hold on him tightened, as if to confirm what he thought. She would have to be dragged away kicking and screaming.

The blond's gaze softened. "Revan, get her out of here."

There was a silent message in those words, and the empath understood it completely. The two boys hated each other, but that didn't mean they couldn't cooperate. There was one person that could unite them, one person that was more important than their hatred, and she was going to die if she remained in this doomed cave.

Beast Girl couldn't accept it. "What?! Terran, no! We can-"

A sharp pain invaded her mind and stopped her.

The environment swirled and lost focus. Everything became a blur, a multitude of mingling colors and lights. The world was a merry-go-round, and with each spin came an increasing sense of disorientation. She fell backward and landed against something soft. Her eyes slowly rolled back.

The last thing she saw before the darkness was Revan's face...

He hadn't wanted to do it, but the changeling didn't give him any other choice. The spell he casted on her required a great deal of concentration, and probably wouldn't have worked in any other circumstance. Beast Girl was now in a deep sleep. The pale teen knew that she would've resisted had he simply tried to convince her to leave. Reason would've accomplished nothing while she was in such an emotional state.

"You better take care of her," Terran said. "If you don't, I swear-"

"Noted."

Revan was in no mood to deal with his empty threats. He carried the shifter gently in his arms and uttered his mantra. Another portal opened, capable of taking only him and Beast Girl to the safe surface above. He wanted to go immediately, but he stopped himself.

"Terran..."

The blond had his back turned. He was gazing ponderously at the flowing magma below. Revan knew what he thinking about, for it was the only possible thing that could be on his mind.

He was thinking about death.

"You have to go, Rev. It's coming."

The empath stepped into the portal. Right before it closed, he left the geokinetic with a kind remark.

"Good luck."

Terran laughed the moment he vanished. Revan wasn't so bad once you looked past that grouchy front of his. "You're the one who's gonna need it when BG wakes up."

His merriment was interrupted by a loud blast of fire and brimstone. The volcanic eruption was reaching a crescendo.

It was time.

He thought of his life, of his homeland in Markovia and his family, of years spent in solitude without hope or love...

Until finally his mind rested on Beast Girl. She was gone now, but she would eternally remain in the place that mattered most.

Terran finally allowed the tears to fall.

"You were the best friend I ever had."

He breathed deeply...

And prepared himself for the fate of all martyrs...

**-{x}-{x}-{x}-**

...Beneath Jump city...

A sacrifice was made

On a blazing altar

Where a boy stood and prayed

He did what he thought was right

And as the end drew near

...All he could see was light...

* * *

**AN- Hurrah for badly written poetry! **

**What about that fight with the cinderblock/overload/plasmus monster thingy? I don't think I even have to supply a reason based purely on that description. **

**Markovia is the land where Terra/Terran came from. According to the comics, Terra was related to freakin royalty! **

**Man, this was so cliché. Whatever! I'm just gonna roll with it. ****We only have one more chap of the Terran arc left to go. Still have a bit more drama in store...**


End file.
